diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brandon Rhea
Wikia Fan Studio Yes, I got the email. I don't know that I am a particularly good choice to help with it though. I have not played Reaper of Souls, nor even Diablo III, yet. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:06, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :All I know about the game comes from what I see written here by other editors - which is already an answer to your second question, some of the other regular editors here know much more about the game than I do. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:09, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm, you might try asking Hawki, though I don't know if he has the free time for taking on a new project. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:46, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down. I'm not that tech savy (certainly have no experience in video production), and I don't see myself having the time I'm afraid.--Hawki (talk) 10:50, October 24, 2014 (UTC) If it comes with no obligation, I suppose. You could also try asking Demise101. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:34, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm surprised to see it's so hard for you to find a person willing to help. Well, if you don't find anyone else, I can assist with the project. At least I have understanding and in-depth knowledge of the game, hope that can be helpful. Pryamus (talk) 22:03, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Always here if you need me. Pryamus (talk) 22:47, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Yep. Details for the details god! Pryamus (talk) 23:11, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I registered. Will do what I can, and as of Nov 14, I am at your full disposal, and the project may have my undivided attention (until then, will put in as much effort as possible). Pryamus (talk) 06:56, November 7, 2014 (UTC) One last thing to ask, if I may... I take it that there'll be at least two people, right? So far I'm all alone in there ))) Pryamus (talk) 22:07, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again. It seems everyone, except me, forgot about this, and now it turns out the deadline is Monday. So, may I ask you for the details on the desired result? Pryamus (talk) 19:43, November 18, 2014 (UTC) We already started working, but a bit later than anticipated (nobody warned us that we actually have a deadline that soon). Doing fine so far, but is there any word of advice you could share with us? Guidelines for the video and details on requirements would be very nice. Overall, my partner is experienced and qualified, but a bit more specifics would be appreciated. Pryamus (talk) 06:21, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Wikia Project Hi Brandon, Unfortunately I can't help out with Diablo III/Reaper of Souls content at this time, because I haven't been able to play because of a marked lack of free time. While this has been resolved already, it will be some time before I can become familiar with the game. Since we seem to have run out of administrators, I would like to suggest Ishi Clarke for your next contact (Sorry you've had to be bounced around so much!). I think he'd be good for the project because he is a long-time editor on the wiki, and he does a lot of the Diablo III stuff, including some of the more technical stuff. 21:29, October 29, 2014 (UTC)